Don't Forget
by keenbeanz
Summary: He was on the ship. She knew it. He loved this place; there was no way he wouldn't be on the ship. One shot of Reyna and Jason.


**I do not own PJatO or HoO **

**Any way this is a Jason/Reyna one shot the inspiration was 'Don't forget' by Demi Lovato which I also do not own. **

**Originally with this song Beef Slinky, gave me the choice of doing Jason/Piper, Jason/Reyna or Percy/Annabeth and to be honest the song kind of reminded me of how I personally saw Reyna and Jason's relationship. Once again I don't think I got the characters mannerisms right but meh.**

**This is for Beef Slinky.**

**So enjoy. **

He was on the ship. She knew it. He loved this place; there was no way he wouldn't be on the ship.

Her dark eyes analysed the crowd of Romans waiting, each with different expressions, ranging from anger to nerves.

She looked towards the new Praetor which had only just arrived.

His green eyes mirroring both excitement and nerves causing him to move around uneasily. He tried to comb his fingers through his dark unruly hair, but to no avail, as it still stuck up in awkward positions.

She shifted uncomfortably on her feet, she had prayed to Venus that he remembered her, the way Percy remembered Annabeth.

The ship slowly landed on the ground with a thud.

Her nerves grew more as Octavian gathered his weapon, holding it, causing an outbreak of fear amongst the Romans, many more pulling out their sheathed swords and readying their arrows.

A blonde jumped over the side of the ship, looking through the crowd, her gray eyes memorable.

_Annabeth. _

Her eyes landed on Octavian and her eyes narrowed as if analysing his every move, she looked through the crowd again, this time Percy stepped forward. Her eyes changed they sparkled her face turning into a smile. His face a mirror of hers.

She stood still, tears rolling down her face; he ran to her his toga billowing in the wind.

Their arms wrapped around each other.

"You remember." She whispered in his ear, causing shivers to roll down his spine.

"I never forgot." He whispered back.

A Latino elf look alike fell of the ship face planting, causing alarm throughout the ranks. Shakily he stood shaking his head and brushing the dirt off his clothes.

Next was a girl, braids cascading down her shoulders, it didn't take a genius to work out her parent.

She felt jealous, she was beautiful.

Butterflies danced in her stomach, when _he _stepped off the ship. His golden hair shining in the sun, his usual purple shirt replaced with an orange.

A gasp ranged from the crowd, whispers emerged.

'He's back.'

'They didn't kill him.'

She smiled at him when their eyes rested on each other; hers filled with love and happiness, his with guilt and sorrow. He looked towards the beautiful girl, and a smile emerged on his face.

He pulled her close to him draping his arm around her shoulder, puffing out his chest, as if proving a point.

Destroying her heart.

Murmurs once again ran through the crowd.

But she didn't care, he had forgotten, something she would never forget.

She stopped the tears that were welling in her eyes and with a determined look on her face greeted the Greeks and _her. _

She could feel the love rolling off them, and it hurt.

Every time she saw them, she had to hold back the tear that were about to break the surface.

No she would not give him the satisfaction of crying.

She saw them holding hands, and she remembered after a battle the way he held her hand, she could almost feel the warmth again, that radiated from him.

She saw them kissing and she remembered when he defeated the titan Krios, she had been so happy he was safe that she kissed him, his lips were tender yet firm, she touched the bottom of her lip her eyes growing misty.

She saw them holding each other and watching the sun set, and she remembered when she first came to camp, he smiled and welcomed her, his arms open wide, while the others simply ignored her. That was until they realised who her mother was.

But it was always him.

She caught him alone once. They talked reminiscing of the old days. The question it came out, she didn't mean it, it just slipped out, an innocent mistake.

He simply sat there his eyes grew wide; he looked out towards the temples, creases appearing on his forehead.

"By the time I remembered, it was too late." He stated still looking towards the temples, she sat there not afraid to show her tears. They fell down her face landing on her jeans. She didn't care if she looked weak, if she embarrassed herself.

She only cared for him, and only him.

He forced his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Abruptly he stood patting the grass and dirt off him, leaving her to soak in her misery.

She was not ashamed to cry anymore, know she welcomed the tears. Cursing Juno, with every breath she had.

The seven had been chosen, she watched them sail off into the distance with the one she loved, the one she will always remember, tears trickled down her face lightly.

She never said goodbye because it would hurt too much.

"Don't forget what we had." She whispered to herself, wiping the tears on her ceremonial robes. The sun casting a silhouette of the ship across the ocean. "Because I won't."

She turned her back on the sunset and purposely walked away from the shoreline and her heart break.

When he returned she knew it could never be like it was, because in the end he had forgotten her.

**Sorry about the scrappiness of the story, any way I hope you enjoyed at least some of it if not sorry**

**Please review!**

**If you would like me to do another one send me a pairing and some kind of song or anything else, and the genre you would like and I will write about it. But just a one shot. **


End file.
